Just a Summer's Day
by mangafangirl
Summary: This must be the first fic with Toph on this sight! Wee! Okay, read, laugh, cry, I know I will, and I'm the author.....No specific shippings yet
1. Chapter 1

Hey my readers, welcome to another Mandi original. Just read up, kick back, and review when your done, after you've wiped you feet on the welcome mat, of course.

Disclaimer: Why do I need this thing? (Sigh) I don't own Avatar, whatever…….

And now……**Just a Summer's Day**

It was just another sunny day by the river.

"Toph, come on!" Aang cried as he jumped into the river. Yep, just another day by the river. Toph smiled to herself as she watched Aang catapult into the water. Katara said that he looked so skinny in his orange Speedo, but Toph didn't mind.

Not one bit.

She really didn't like water too much because it was harder to sense movement in it, so she just lay on the ground and stared at the sun. She may be blind, but she still has her ways of seeing. She could hear Aang's laughing and splashing. It made her happy that he could be this cheerful. After all, he was the Avatar, and that would put a lot of stress on him. But Aang seemed so…peaceful. He was calm, if not a bit too over excited. But that's what Toph liked about him. He was balanced.

Even though she had master ears, Toph hadn't heard the huge rush of water coming at her until it was too late. Her hair was soaked, and so were her clothes.

"Aang! I am going to kill you!" she screamed. "Then you'll have to catch me, first!" he replied. And with that, Toph stripped down to her undergarments and jumped into the water. It was refreshing after all, but that wasn't going to stop her from killing him. But how? She was in water. Hello…an earthbender? She was smart, and she knew it.

She had a plan.

Yeah, second chapter coming soon! And I bet if you click that purple button, it'll give you a cookie :)


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note: Look guys, I'm sorry its taking so long to put up the next chapter. School is a menace right now. So I just wanted to explain something to all of my wonderful reviewers.

The chapters will skip, so instead of Toph's plan in the next chapter, it would be Sokka's POV, or Aangs, or Katara's…..Zuko's, maybe…. then we'll continue with Toph's plan. I have to plan it better. I've already written the Plan chapter over 2 times!

So yeah. It'll be up soon don't worry. Gosh, I hate exams…


	3. Katara's Journal

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, school is a major pain. So, yeah, here's Katara writing in her journal. And I your wondering "Geez, why does she sound so stupid?" while your reading this, don't worry, its her journal, and her personal thoughts ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ewww. I hate these things. No, I don't own Aang, Katara, Sokka (yet), or Zuko (yet), even though he's not even in this chapter. Whatever, I still don't own him (yet).**

**And now...**

Katara sat against the lily tree with her journal. Of course there are many things to write when you travel the world. But what could she write? Nothing exciting had happened to the crew lately. She guess she would just have to think harder.

_Dear Diary,_

That went well. Now what? She wasn't feeling anything today. She wasn't even doing anything. What about Aang? He's usually full of excitement and anything remotely useful to put in a journal. No, Toph was teaching him today. Katara sighed. Man, this was a boring day! It was so boring that she was getting angry at the fact that Sokka wasn't even there to bug her so that she could bug him for bugging her, which he wasn't today. Ugh, why was it so boring! She had to continue.

_I am so bored._

Ok, now she was three-no, **four** words closer to having a valid journal entry! She patted herself on the back, in her mind, of course. Hmmm, what were Toph and Aang doing now, anyway? Katara wearily got up from the tree, clasping her journal, inkbottle, and brush. She really hated to carry those things around. She really wanted to get one of those-what were they called? Oh yeah, pens. But she heard that they were really expensive. But the prospect of a stick with ink inside of it just made life seem more worth living. Hmm, now that's a cool thing to write. She stopped walking and kneeled as she dipped her brush in the ink.

_Wow, I really want a- what are they called? Oh yeah, a pen. I wonder if that stands for anything. How about Portable-Exciting-Nifty…thing? No, that can't be it. I'll just have to keep trying._ _Darned riddles._

Katara finished writing and collected her things again. She kept on walking until she got to a nearby cherry blossom tree. It was just near the river. Across the river, Aang and Toph were practicing their Earthbending.

"Now," Toph instructed Aang, "you use complete focus to feel the dirt beneath you. If you scrunch your toes like this…" scrunching her toes, "then you can tell how much dirt is on the ground. With this knowledge- Aang, are you listening to me?" she cried. No, of course he wasn't. Katara knew him all too well. He always spaced out during bending lessons. She sighed. He had such a short intention span. She wished Toph good luck, and then turned to her journal.

_Wow, Aang has such a short intention span. Toph should really try to incorporate animals into her lessons. Aang loves animals. Especially flying animals. And birds love him, too. You should have seen the parrot lizard that had mistaken his head for an acorn. I wonder if that lump went away yet._

Katara put down her brush and ink and peeked slowly at Aang's head. Gosh, that stupid tree was in her way. A little farther…there, she could see it. She picked up her writing tools again.

_No, it's gone. I wonder when it disappeared? Oh, well, it's not that important. Hey, I wonder what Sokka's doing? Does it really matter? He's usually fighting some animal. A small, cute, innocent animal that probably tried to touch his boomerang. You know, that boomerang is very pretty. No, beautiful is the word. It was hand carved by our father. He really did have a knack for sharp, pointy, yet pretty- no, beautiful objects. How sharp is that boomerang anyway? You know, I don't think I've ever touched it before! Not that he'd let me. But its been so long. You'd think I'd be able to tell what it felt like by now. I should really check that out sometime. Hey, I just realized that I keep saying 'You', but you're a journal! Why am I calling you a 'You'? There! I just did it again! What is with me? What isn't with me? Hmm, that's a good question. I'll have to look into that. I never notice what I do sometimes. But I don't really acre. Ahhh! I hate this brush, and this stupid ink! I just said acre instead of care. I wonder if those so called 'pens' are able to erase mistakes like that. That would be great, but I doubt it. _

Katara stopped writing and looked back at her work, proud that she was able to come up with what seemed to be a valid entry. She set it down and rested her brush and ink next to it. But before she got to enjoy her work any farther, she heard a boom come from Aang's direction. And without any further notice, her inkbottle tipped over and spilled all over her journal, including her new entry.

"AANG!" Katara cried before she dashed off after him. This could get ugly.

**Hey y'all, I hope that this was as fun to read as it was to write. And believe me, it was fun to write. Go on, press the purple button, you know you want to ;) **

**Oh, and if your gonna flame me for this, please give a valid, and smart-sounding reason. Thank you :P **


	4. UnderpantsPart 1

Gosh, I'm so bored right now… 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my hamster. Are you HAPPY now?**

Sokka relaxed as he floated on the giant leaf. It was sunny day outside; the birds were flying like crazy, the trees were rocking to-and-fro, and the bugs-oh, the bugs were happy that day. And Sokka just tanned in his white underwear.

"Ah, I love the smell of a fresh day. Nothing to do, no wild animals attacking me, and no flaming arrows aiming at my head. Yep…" Sokka said as he drifted in the river. Momo lay on his stomach, curled up into a ball. "It's all good. At least for now." He watched the few clouds that passed overhead and yawned.

Half an hour later, he decided to go for a swim. He tried to get off of the leaf very slowly.

Oh yeah, Momo is still sleeping on me. Oh, he's so cute. When he isn't trying to eat me, of course. Because animals trying to eat you really aren't that cute. In fact, they can be plain scary. Very scary. And I can't act like a wimp in front of the little ones. They need me, so I guess I have no other choice that to act like I actually know what I'm doing. But they'll never hear me say that. Now back to the situation at hand…

"MOMO! TIME TO WAKE UP!" The lemur awoke with a fright and fell into the water. He watched angrily as Sokka dove deeper into the river. The river was pretty fast today. 

Ah, I love the water. It's so…cool. And wet. Yeah, wet. Times like this are just good for clearing your thoughts away. But I don't really have any at the moment that won't make me depressed, so I'll just enjoy the wet-coolness of the river. And it feels good in this underwear. Very good. I guess Katara isn't that bad at sewing. She made these for me. In fact, she's pretty good at it. But she'll never hear me say that.

Thinking of this tribute to his underpants, Sokka decided to feel their silky texture. So, he looked own at this random moment and they were…

"MY UNDERWEAR!"

…Gone.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Where are they!" He searched frantically for them. He must have checked under every rock in the river. They were no where to be found.

"M-m-my underwear. They're…gone. They're really gone." Sokka sank to the bottom of the river and sat in the cool water, feeling it rush against his body. He went on one of those extremely weird thought trains where music would come out of nowhere and he was running through a field holding hands with his underpants. At least he was, until he decided that those sorts of thoughts were not meant for humans to have. After a while, when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he swam up to the surface and yelled:

"HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GONNA GET OUT OF THIS RIVER!"

His word's echoed through the trees.

**Yeah all of you people who didn't review the last chapter are getting a chance to redeem your self. Click on the purple button, type in some letters, and it won't eat you :)**

**Oh, and the next chapter is all about how Sokka tries to get out of the river with no underpants. Geez, if he'd just ask for some help…**


	5. UnderpantsPart2

**Time for another long-waited chapter! Part two of my last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, won't, and shouldn't own this show. But I own this story :D**

Sokka sank to the bottom of the river. He was lonely, cold, pruny, and pants-less, which just added to the discomfort of the situation. _How am I gonna get out of here? There's no one to call, no where to go, and I think that these fish are mocking me! Why does the world have to be do cold, just like this river? Actually, I'm pretty warm. Why is it so warm all of a sudden? Ew! I think that that fish did it! _

Sokka, having had enough of the bottom of the river, swam to the surface and took a deep breath full of that good 'ol air. "I'm….. At least down there it was warm-"

"SOKKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Dinner's ready!" Sokka slowly turned around to see the face of none other than…Toph.

"Oh, Toph! I'm sooooooo glad to see you!" This was going to end well, he could feel it, or maybe that was something in the water…

"Well, I'm so glad to hear you" she said sarcastically. "We've been trying to find you for twenty minutes. Hurry up!" She said, and started to tap her foot on the ground.

"Uhhh…what are you doing?" Sokka asked her.

"I'm waiting for you, duh."

"Well, I'll get out when I'm ready." Sokka stuck his nose up in the air.

"No, NOW!" Toph yelled.

"You can't make me!" Sokka dove under water for just a few seconds before he heard Toph yell "Geez, your such a baby!" and then stomp off. _That went perfectly, _he thought. His original plan was to run off while Toph was there since she couldn't see. But he guessed that she could feel his vibrations and tell that he had some how lost his undies. But now that everyone was at dinner, it was his perfect chance to get out of the river.

He slowly climbed up and out of the river, looked both ways to see that no one was there, and RAN! Ran for his LIFE!

"Thank goodness, I made it!" he exclaimed as he pulled down his bag from the sleeping Appa. He put on his clothes, and went off happily to dinner.

But he failed to realize the pair of soppy, damp, underwear the was hanging from his ponytail…

**Sorry, it took sooooo long, but the next chapter should be up…. Not as long as it took me to do this one. But, hey, press that bluish-purply button and let the cookies fly :D**


	6. The PlanFinally

Hey dudes, dudettes, and other things I can't see while staring at my computer screen. Kick back, relax, and have a cookie if you review ;)

**Finally...The Plan**

Toph chased Aang through the water. She was freezing her tail off, but she felt warmer the longer she swam. Aang was ahead of her, splashing water in her face as he kicked his feet. She kept trying to grab them, but always almost ended up getting her hand knocked off of her wrist. But she had to keep chasing him, even though it seemed pointless. But she knew what she was doing.

All apart of the plan.

Toph had sensed a rock floating in the middle of the river when she got out a while ago to dry off her hair. Aang had splashed her again, go figure. So as Aang kept swimming to annoy Toph, she was just swimming to get him to hit a giant rock. And it was almost impossible for her to hide her smile.

Sure, it was a stupid plan, but seeing people hit things made her feel good.

_Very good._

And as long as she was happy, everything would be okay, because she wouldn't level the camp and destroy everyone in it. So, it was all good.

"Come on, Toph! I bet you'll never catch me. I'm too fast for you." Aang swam even faster, which was perfect for the plan to work. Can anyone say 'upcoming boulder'? "Oh yeah? I bet that you can't even go faster than _that_!" she shouted. _Come on_, she thought, _just a bit faster…almost there_…

"Hello? Oh, hi Toph!" Katara said, Come on Aang. Its time for your waterbending lesson!" Toph just strugged as there came a smacking sound.

_Crash._

Aang hit the boulder and then peeled off it like a piece of paper. "Aang!" Katara shrieked, "Aang! Are you alright?" Toph could only guess that she was holding him or cradling him in some Katara-like way. She was so motherly towards him, it seemed so adorable.

_Disgustingly adorable._

"Don't worry, Katara, I'm fine." Toph could sense him stand up, as they were all back on land. "I just didn't watch were I was going, that's all." His tone didn't at all seem angry, or tired. He was still full of life.

_Toph wished that the rock had flattened him. And that Katara was flattened along with him. Like a flat pancake that no one would want anymore. Like a pancake that would become ugly because it was flattened. Like a pancake that was beaten by a beaver-mole and had the beaver-mole's beavery teeth marks sunk into it. Hee-hee, Toph loved her imagination. And she wasn't jealous that little-wittle Aangy-poo and Mama Katar-tar were being all...happy...yes, that's it, happy in front of her. No, she was all right. She could handle it. Every last bit of it._

_Toph smashed a rock with her foot._

"Now…back to the water!" Aang cried as he ran for the river. "Not so fast, Aang." Katara said, "You've got to practice your waterbending before it gets dark out." Toph wasn't so sure of that. She thought that Aang wouldn't mind practicing waterbending at night with Katara, under the moon, and the stars…

"Fine. Practice first, play later." She heard Aang take a deep breath and then come over to where she was standing. "So, Toph", he said in a very 'manly' voice, "we shall continue this war later!" He walked off with Katara.

Toph will never understand him. But she bet that Mama Katar-tar did. And she hated that.

_Every last bit of it._

**So kiddies, sorry it took so long to get this up but now it's here and...um...visible! So click that purple button and make me happy! And tell me if the next chapter should have any other characters in it. Any character you like. Yep. Any one. Any day now...click it!**


	7. A Letter From Jet

**Hey comrades! I'm finally back, and with a new chapter. It rocks, and its short, but so are all of them. So read, and enjoy (and review….or I'm pumble you with cookies).**

**A Letter From Jet**

He sat in a tree, close to the river. He felt the breeze on his face, and treasured it as it rushed through his perfect hair. He smiled and his teeth sparkled. "Perfect…" he said as he pulled out an empty scroll.

"She hasn't heard from me in a while… She wouldn't have of course, since I was frozen to a tree. Not only that, but it was a pointy tree, and it had ants! Not just the black kind, but the red ones that can bite and itch. Of course, none of them bit me or dared to itch me… I must have been to pretty for them. Anyway, I think its time that we reconnect." He got out his new P-E-N (five finger discount, baby!) and began to write.

_Oh, my dear Katara,_

_How I've missed you so_

_The way the wind blows your hair_

_Makes you shine like…_

"Ok, this was a tough one. Just think, Jet, think… What rhymes with so? Toe, mow, cold, mold, sold, gold… That's it! Gold!"

_Oh, my dear Katara,_

_How I've missed you so_

_The way the wind blows your hair_

_Makes you shine like gold_

_Your hair is like a flower_

_It grows oh so lovely_

_I'll sing to you my darling_

_Like a really good hubby_

"Whoa! Can you say 'creepy'? I can't write that! She'll have me pumbled with…more water! And that stuff is too cold for comfort. I may have looked oh so debonair against that tree, but what's the point of looking so hot if there's no one to see me? But I was gorgeous, you've got to admit that. Ok, onward with the poem!"

_Oh, my dear Katara,_

_How I've missed you so_

_The way the wind blows your hair_

_Makes you shine like gold_

_Your hair is like a flower_

_It grows oh so lovely_

_I'll sing to you my darling_

_While you become oh so bubbly_

_I'm always here to hold you_

_When you need me in the storm_

_I'll wipe the tears away_

_Just wait for me…_

_Dum,dum_

_Dummmmmmmmmmm…_

_Another day_

Jet put down the P-E-N and held back the paper. It looked good, but it needed something… Ah ha! He's got it! He picked up his Pampering-Excellent-Neato thingy (or so he calls it) and once again put it to the scroll.

&

&

&

Katara practiced her waterbending by the lake. _One and two, and one and two, and…_ She went along with the beat. So engulfed in her work, she hadn't noticed a parrot-bird coming up the road. It galloped along, carrying a messenger on its back.

"Umm…" he said, "…is there a Miss Katara here?" She turned around and greeted the man. He gave her a letter, and road off. She held the scroll diligently.

"Wow, no one ever sends me mail. I wonder what it could be!" Just as she was about to open it, Sokka grabbed it from her.

"Hey! Let me see that first. The Fire Nation could have filled it with poisonous coal or something like that." He unrolled the scroll.

"Whoa! What the…" he said. Katara had no clue what was going on. "Sokka, give it!"

"No way! This is gold!" Toph and Aang came from a nearby tent fifteen seconds later. "What's going on?" Toph asked.

Sokka held up the scroll, and Aang and Katara just had to gasp. "What is it?" Toph asked.

It was a short poem, and under it was a picture of Katara (supposedly the way that Jet saw her). She was bending a river into a heart forming around the word "Jet", and her head looked like a melon, while the rest of her looked like a blue stick. It had to be the ugliest picture and the worst poem that she had ever heard in her entire life.

"I-am-going-to-kill-him! Arghhhhhh!"

"Katara, calm down. So he made a bad picture of you, like it matters." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you idiot! Don't you get it? That bad picture was Jet's way of trying to hit on me!"

"WHAT! Let's go!"

With boomerang and bending water in supply, the pair set off to hunt their prey.

**So that's the latest chapter. Remember to review, and check back often because I have a new story coming out soon. I'll be sure to give out more info on it next time. I'm about three chapters into it, and I'm so proud of myself! Ok, now get to pushin' that purple-bluish button!**


	8. Gone

**Ok, now its time for another brain-boggling episode of Just A Summer's Day**! **It's actually a sad chapter, but I think that it's good for the story**! **I really appreciate the great reviews, guys, and I need more ideas! Our guest character today is...read and find out at the end!**

**Gone...**

He sat at a tree near the end of the garden. Staring out at the falling petals around him, he pulled a strand of grass from the ground and sighed. Children were playing at this beautiful park today, but that could not encourage him at all. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, and the day was drawing to a close. He sighed again, this time more heavily.

Flicking the grass to his right, and pulling out a book from his messenger bag, he opened it and began to read. _Watashi no Asahi, _it was called. _My Morning Sun. _It was a sad book, for a very sad day. Especially since she had given it to him.

Two tears stained the page.

He quickly wiped his face and looked around to make sure that the children didn't see him. Ruining their fun because of his own sadness was a very selfish thing to do; even of he did seek comfort. He smiled at the thought of little children trying to cheer him up as he cried. It would be a bittersweet memory. He turned back to his book and continued to read.

_All I'll ever love_

_Is that morning sun_

_That rises in my dreams..._

It was a book of poetry. One of his favorites, actually. It often described how he felt at troublesome times in his life. _Maybe, _he thought, _the author of this book was as troubled as me. _That first verse was what she'd say to him every day, whenever he had had the chance to see her. When she said 'morning sun' he knew that she meant him. They had such a special bond...even though it was forbidden.

_Full of glorious light_

_Try to make my day bright_

_I ask it to pray for me..._

Indeed, he did need a prayer. Thinking of today made him want to cry out for someone, anyone, to say that they've gone through the same thing as he has. There may be nothing worse on this earth than to know that no one else can understand you. A dark hole had been stirring in him, and slowly pulling him in as it ripped him apart bit by bit. His days were clouded by the 'what if's' and 'why's' and his somewhat falsely happy facade. He now knew the truth that most people decide to hold inside: having to hide behind the wall of an imposter; it's absolutely horrifying and tiresome. As another tear hit his book, he put it back in his bag and wiped his face as he got up. He walked toward the garden's pond, which was a few minutes away from his previous sitting spot.

Once there, he knelt on the ground. Letting his hands sit in the cool water, he kneeled over a little more until his face was just a few inches over the surface. A painful lump had formed in his throat, but the more that he tried to hold it back, the more it emerged. He couldn't take it anymore, and before he knew it-he had begun to cry. He cried for her. She was dead officially two months today, and wasn't coming back. Everyday he had prayed for something to happen; a miracle of sorts. But nothing had happened, not even a sign of her return. She didn't come back, and even he knew that once someone was gone, that they would be gone forever. He had to just move on. But he didn't want to; he would never want to! Thinking of this gruesome truth, he cried even harder, and his sobs seemed to be echoing through the trees as he pounded the water with red fists. His world had slowly been crashing around him, and no one else could possibly understand. He was all alone in this because no one could possibly care for his pathetic needs! Just then during his rampage, a poem from his book flashed through his mind.

_Shine toward the light,_

_Go on and make it right_

_Don't worry for the past_

_You know her love will_

_Always last_

_Move right along_

_Go ahead and be strong_ _for me_

_You're walking down the road _

_Toward the river bend_

_No, you're running _

_To the grave_

_You're gonna shower it with flowers_

_Then you cry_

_And then you'll sigh_

_About the good times that _

_She always gave_

_I know her love will _

_Always last,_

_But why won't you see_

_That this sudden death also hurt me..._

That was so true; the poem really spoke for him, or _to _him. Why was he being so selfish? Others had lost her also, and they had cared for her very much. They'd even known her longer. So why should he mourn for so long, so harshly, when they surely must have stopped a long time ago? He muffled his cries by wiping his face with the cold water. That always helped him when his face turned red from the constant flow of tears.

He lay on his back in the grass, torn between letting the tears flow or holding them back- he chose to choke on the unreleased sobs. He breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. He closed his eyes and rested his hands beside him on the grass. "It's okay..." he coached himself, "There's no need for these lost tears. Besides, she wouldn't want me to waste my time like this... She might even want me to celebrate her life rather than crying for it!" he said as he was trying to sound cheerful. He turned his head and stared out at the vast field beyond him. He could still see the kids playing in the distance; they hadn't noticed him at all. Good.

He got up and walked back over to the tree. Sitting down and opening his bag, he pulled out his book, but ended up putting it back. He didn't feel like being sad anymore. Today, he had finally discovered the truth he'd been shielding, and for him, that was all the comfort that he needed.

Getting up and wiping his eyes one last time, Sokka headed home, knowing that Yue would be just fine, wherever she was.

**Okay, how was it? I decided to go in a sad direction this time. I mean, I did put cry in the story summary, right? I thought it would be a nice surprise for you all :) So I need ideas and reviews to help this story move on! Now, press that button! Go! Go! Go!**


End file.
